


La primera vez que se besaron

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: La primera vez que [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Harry y Louis se besaron no fue romántica. No fue romántica para nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera vez que se besaron

**Author's Note:**

> La serie "La primera vez que" se propone recorrer el camino *ficcional por el que pasaron Harry y Louis desde que audicionaron en el X Factor hasta hoy. No tiene un número de capítulos y cada parte puede leerse por separado, pero se continúan unos a otros cronológicamente. 
> 
> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

La primera vez que Harry y Louis se besaron no fue romántica para nada. Llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose, porque apenas hacía unas semanas habían sido seleccionados como banda. Por eso habían decidido pasar un fin de semana juntos como banda para conocerse mejor entre todos. Trabajar en la química.

Habían optado por la casa de Harry porque era la única con una habitación extra desocupada, y Anne estaba más que contenta de recibirlos. Ese día, sin embargo, los había dejado solos, y aunque todo había comenzado tranquilo, con algunas cervezas en la sala, mientras jugaban PES, poco a poco, a medida que iban tomando, el juego se fue transformando.

Al principio eran simples apuestas, el que perdía hacía una broma telefónica, o iba a buscar más cerveza, pero Harry se negaba a participar. “¿Que te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?” le dijo Zayn, y Harry sonrió “¿Miedo? No… Es que sería aburrido porque les ganaría a todos”, la sala entera estalló en carcajadas, y hasta él mismo terminó contagiándose. “Bueno, bueno, hagamos así” tenía media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y se estaba esforzando demasiado para que no se convierta en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja “Hagamos un campeonato, si yo gano todos jugamos a la botella, y si gana cualquiera de ustedes, yo hago lo que quieran”.

Estaban todos demasiado distraídos por el nivel de arrogancia en la propuesta como para considerar por qué Harry querría jugar a la botella con ellos, así que aceptaron, y cada uno de ellos, por turnos, fueron perdiendo. Una vez que el campeonato hubo terminado, las recriminaciones aparecieron, “¿Cómo que a la botella?”, “Yo no quiero jugar a eso con ustedes”, y el “Al menos ustedes tomaron y pueden contar conque mañana se van a olvidar de todo” que dijo Liam, que ganó algunas risas de lástima por parte de los demás. 

Un par de tragos después estaban todos en ronda, en el piso de la sala, Harry demasiado divertido, Niall completamente despistado, Louis con una sonrisa incómoda y Zayn y Liam con las caras de preocupación más graciosas de la Historia. “Sólo 10 turnos, Harry, ese es el trato” dijo Zayn y tomó la botella. Los demás asintieron y le hicieron un gesto con la mano para que empiece.

La pequeña botella de coca cola comenzó a girar y lentamente terminó apuntando a Liam. Él tragó saliva y murmuró algo incomprensible, negando constantemente con la cabeza. ”¿Es a dónde apunta la cola de la botella no?” preguntó esperanzado una vez que pudo recuperar la voz, Harry negó con la cabeza ya sin siquiera intentar disimular la sonrisa, “No, Liam, es el pico. Todo el mundo sabe eso” le dijo. 

Liam suspiró muy fuerte y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba al centro de la ronda. Sacaba los labios para afuera, pero los tenía apretados como si su vida dependiera de que el beso permaneciera seco. Zayn parecía igual de consternado que él, así que intentó terminar con la situación lo antes posible. Y lo hizo, rozaron los labios un segundo y se alejaron rápidamente hacia atrás como si quemara. El resto de los chicos se rieron y Liam puso a girar la botella para lograr que se callen.

El pico apuntó a Louis y Liam levantó la mirada hacia él, preocupado. Lou se encogió de hombros con la misma sonrisa incómoda de hace un rato, negándose rotundamente a cruzar miradas y se acercó al centro de la ronda esperando a Liam. Zayn -que se regocijaba de poder ser de los que se burlaban y no de los burlados- y Niall aplaudían y los alentaban entre risas, pero Harry sólo atinaba a mirar de reojo y fingir una sonrisa. De golpe había empezado a sentir algo muy pesado en el estómago, algo que le apretaba muy fuerte: no tendría que haber tomado tanto.

Liam se acercó, con la misma decisión de Zayn hace un momento de terminar con todo eso rápido, y sin mediar palabra lo besó en los labios en seco. Harry se llevó la mano al estómago para alejar esa sensación y corrió la mirada. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Niall cuando notó que no acompañaba a los demás en las risas y chistes, él asintió y explicó que le había caído pesada la cerveza, aunque siendo sinceros, nunca se había sentido así ni en sus peores borracheras.

El ruido de la botella girando en el suelo ganó la atención de Harry. Louis estaba esperando averiguar quien sería su siguiente víctima y Zayn y Liam cruzaban los dedos detrás de sus espaldas. Niall simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando la botella apuntó hacia él y Louis sonrió al ver que, por una vez, uno de los chicos no estaba haciendo cara de me-acaban-de-diagnosticar-cancer. También se encogió de hombros y se acercaron al centro de la ronda a darse un beso, ni muy breve ni muy largo, sin caras raras, ni sonrisas incómodas.

Zayn y Liam se miraban por sobre ellos, intentando hablar a través de gestos, pero Niall que ya se había separado de los labios de Lou los vio, y no pudo evitar sonreir: “Es sólo un beso, chicos, le di besos a mi abuela en la boca y no hay nada erótico en eso”, Niall sacudió la cabeza alejando un mal recuerdo, “De hecho creo que prefiero besar a Louis”. 

Todos los chicos se rieron y otra vez Harry fue el único que se quedó callado. Parecía que la presión en el estómago no se le iría nunca, pero mágicamente, tan pronto cómo Niall giró la botella y esta apuntó a Liam, se sintió de maravillas de vuelta. El resto del juego transcurrió con calma para todos, incluido Harry que fue capaz de soltar una gran carcajada cuando la botella que giró Liam apuntó a Zayn: “¿Otra vez?” dijo incrédulo y Zayn decidió terminar de sopetón lo que le quedaba de cerveza antes de besarlo.

Después le tocó besar a Niall que volvió a encogerse de hombros, y Niall besó a Liam que a esta altura había optado por dejar de hacerse problemas al respecto. Liam giró la botella y por tercera vez tuvo que besar a Zayn, quien al parecer había bebidos las suficientes cervezas para poder bromear al respecto, e insinuó que Liam estaba manipulando la botella porque sus besos eran muy apetecibles. La broma se le dio vuelta en seguida, porque cuando giró la botella, y esta apuntó a Liam, Harry no se contuvo de murmurar un “Parece que la atracción es mutua” que puso a todos a reir a carcajadas.

“¿Cuantas vueltas vamos?” preguntó Liam antes de girar la botella. Niall hizo la cuenta en la cabeza, y después dijo “Creo que nueve”, a lo que Zayn asintió y agregó “Sí, sólo queda una vuelta”.

“Vieron, no fue tan grave…” dijo Harry y todos los ojos se giraron hacia él, “Para ti no fue tan grave ¡todavía no besaste a nadie!” dijo Zayn. Las miradas de los demás de golpe se volvieron misteriosas, como si estuvieran haciendo un plan del que Harry sólo sospechaba. Liam fue el que lo dijo en voz alta “Sí, yo digo que la última ronda gires la botella y vemos quien te toca”. Zayn asintió alegre, no podía imaginarse lo incómodo que sería ver la cara de Liam al día siguiente si tenían que besarse otra vez. Louis y Niall asintieron, y el joven irlandés agregó “Y rápido que ya me quiero ir a dormir”. Harry intentó recordarles que no eran así las reglas del juego, pero es muy difícil ganar una discusión contra cuatro personas, con tres de ellas ebrias.

No es que realmente tuviera un problema con la idea. No iba a ser la primera ni la última vez que besara a un chico, y ni siquiera iba ser un beso en serio. El resto de los chicos apenas habían rozado los labios, y él no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Se encogió de hombros y tomó la botella, esperando que de una vez por todas se callaran, pero a penas la puso a girar, volvió a sentir esa presión en el estómago, y no pudo evitar llevar una mano ahí otra vez.

La botella se detuvo lentamente apuntando al chico a su derecha, y aunque Harry sabía de quien se trataba, se giró como si no lo creyera posible. Louis tenía la misma sonrisa incómoda, pero esta vez miraba fijamente a Harry con su intensa mirada azul. Parecía fácil en teoría, pero ahora Harry estaba más nervioso que nunca, y por algún motivo, cuando Louis se acercó hacia él con los ojos cerrados, esperando el beso, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía oirlo. Tan rápido y tan fuerte que lo oía por encima de los chistes y las risas de los otros tres. 

Harry cerró los ojos y besó a Louis. Suavemente, con delicadeza, apenas rozándose… Pero no fue romántico, no fue romántico para nada. Ni siquiera cuando una vez que terminaron de besarse abrieron los ojos y mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro por varios segundos, ni siquiera cuando estaban tan distraidos que no podían oír las bromas del resto de los muchachos.

El golpe de Zayn en su cabeza lo volvió a la realidad, y aunque no sabía que había dicho, Harry se rió de su broma. Los 5 se levantaron y empezaron a guardar las cosas antes de que vuelva Anne, demasiado cansados para estar incómodos con lo que había pasado. Harry no se atrevió a cruzar miradas con Louis, porque por primera vez consideró que esa presión en el estómago, que el latir fuerte de su corazón, nada tenía que ver con la cerveza. 

Liam y Niall se fueron primero a acostar después de lavar los platos, y Louis fue a lavarse los dientes al baño una vez que Zayn ya estuvo listo para acostarse. Harry terminó de barrer la sala en silencio, incapaz de alejar los pensamientos y sensaciones que acababan de despertarse en él. Juntó la tierra, la tiró en el tacho de basura. Se lavó las manos en la cocina, extendiendo lo más que fuera posible el tiempo, para que cuando fuera a acostarse, Louis y Zayn ya estuvieran dormidos en la habitación que los tres compartían. Apoyó las manos en la mesada y sacudió la cabeza. “Jugar a la botella” pensó, “soy un estúpido”.

Unos minutos después fue a la habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente, casi en silencio. Zayn dormía en la cama -seguramente la había reclamado, ya que había sido el primero en ir a acostarse- y Louis estaba en uno de los dos colchones en el suelo. Parecía dormido, o al menos tenía los ojos cerrados.

Harry se sacó el pantalón lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se escabulló rápido en el colchón. Le dio la espalda a Louis y se mordió el labio, su corazón latía rápido de vuelta y por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, sólo recordaba los ojos azules de Lou, el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. La mirada que habían compartido después del beso…

Eso no estaba bien. No estaba bien para nada. Estaban en una banda ahora, Harry no tenía que sentirse así. Tan… Atraído hacia Louis. Tragó saliva, apretó los ojos fuertemente, hasta se llevó las manos a la frente, para tironearse apenas los pelos sin que los otros dos pudieran verlo, pero nada le sacaba esa extraña sensación del pecho. Ese deseo casi incontrolable de darse vuelta, y besar a Louis, besarlo otra vez, besarlo mil veces. “Mierda” murmuró intentando que al menos esa palabra pudiera ayudarlo a desahogarse un poco, acabar con esa situación, pero en cambio desató mil sentimientos nuevos.

El primer beso de Harry y Louis no fue romántico para nada, pero el segundo… Hay algo sobre el segundo. La mano de Louis tocó a Harry en la cintura por encima de la sábana, y el cuerpo de él se tensó asustado. No debía haber dicho nada, debió haberse quedado callado, porque ahora Louis lo había oído, ahora sabía lo que estaba pensando, ahora las cosas iban a ponerse complicadas. 

Pero en vez de alguna pregunta incómoda, en vez de una larga charla, Louis se incorporó silenciosamente para acercarse más a Harry, y cuando él se volteó para mirarlo, aunque apenas pudiera distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad, lo besó.

No fue romántico en el sentido clásico de la palabra, no vino después de una confesión de amor, ni fue bajo la luz de las estrellas en un parque a medianoche. Fue en una habitación oscura, con Zayn durmiendo a medio metro de ellos, en silencio y sin mediar palabra. Fue húmedo y fue errático, confuso, inquieto. Harry abrió un poco la boca y tocó los labios de Louis con su lengua, y luego él la acarició con la suya. Se tomaron de la ropa y se acercaron el uno al otro, aferrándose fuertemente, conscientes de que a la mañana siguiente esa cercanía iba a desaparecer.

Sólo separaban sus labios para juntar aire, o porque Zayn hacía algún movimiento en la cama que los asustaba. En esos intervalos sonreían y se miraban en la oscuridad, aunque apenas podian distinguir el iris de los ojos claros del otro. Lou acariciaba los rulos de Harry y él a cambio le acariciaba el cuello, la nuca. Cuando sentían que estaban a salvo, con aire nueva en los pulmones, un poco menos agitados, volvían a besarse, cada vez más lentamente, cada vez con más ternura.

Sólo se detuvieron del todo cuando escucharon la llave en el pórtico. ”Mi mamá siempre viene a ver si estoy durmiendo” explicó Harry en un murmullo al oído de Lou. Él sonrió, era de alguna forma tierno que esas fueran las primeras palabras que se decían en horas. Asintió y le dio un último beso en los labios antes de darse vuelta en el colchón, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular la sonrisa y parecer dormido.

Harry, que ni siquiera atinaba a borrar la sonrisa de los labios, optó por girarse dándole la espalda a la puerta, e intentó tranquilizarse recordando que no había forma en que su madre pudiera oír lo fuerte que latía su corazón, aún cuando él sentía que estaba por escapar de su pecho.


End file.
